Fireworks
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Kevin and his friends accidentally blow Edd's house up with fireworks. Now Edd has to stay with Kevin and the redhead begins to have feelings for the nerd that he can't really face. Will he be able to tell the sockhead how he feels? Well, he has plenty of time while Edd's house is being repaired, right? A short four-shot with lots and lots of fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey it's Ari! Welcome back! Here, as promised, is my new story Fireworks. It's a regular KevEdd, which I'm not too good at it, but I'll do my best. Be sure to check out my other stories: Swoop In (Rev!KevEdd) and Rock Me, Baby (Rev!Edd, Regular Kevin). Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Summer. A break from school and a time to just sit around all day or have fun with friends. Which was exactly what Kevin Barr and his friends were doing. He, Nat Goldberg, and twins Cal and Chris Maxman had just spent all their allowance on a ton of badass fireworks they were finally old enough to buy without their parents.

Normal sixteen-year-olds go out to movies with pretty girls in their cars. These weren't sixteen-year-olds, though. Chris and Cal were holding on to their youth as long as they could. Still, they loved girls. And girls loved them. I mean what girl wouldn't enjoy dating a blond-haired, blue-eyed twin? Nat, on the other hand, was gay; in fact, he was extremely gay. This was something the girls were none too happy about because the teal-haired, golden-eyed teen was extremely handsome and he played for the other team. Kevin, the bright green-eyed ginger, just didn't date. He thought girls were all the same, always seeing bad in the good they had and being something they weren't. Like Nazz: She'd always been cool, but as soon as they hit high school, she decided she had to be someone completely different. She became a totally different person, and thus, they stopped being friends.

Anyway, the four boys were on Kevin's lawn setting up rockets.

"This is gonna be choice," the redhead muttered as he set up the last one.

"Let's just hope we don't set my hair on fire like last year," Cal grumbled.

"Ha!" Nat laughed. "That was great! You were all like, 'Guys, my hair, call 911!' And then I dumped barbeque sauce on your head!"

"Can it, Goldberg," the blond hissed.

Edd had just left his house, about to meet his companions for a scam Eddy had cooked up, when he spied a line of rockets on Kevin's lawn.

"What a quaint surprise," the raven-haired nerd smiled. "My schoolmates engaging in the thrill of rocketry. Eddy can wait. I think I'll stop by and see if I may offer assistance."

The small boy made his way across the cul-de-sac, catching the attention of the four jocks.

"Salutations, gentleman!" Edd greeted. "I see you are taking an interest in the science of rocketry. It's so exhilarating!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, dweeb. Whatever you say."

"He's so cute," Nat said, nudging the redhead.

"Anyway, I came to inquire whether or not you require assistance," Edd continued. "There is an abundance of physics and chemistry at work, two subjects I am quite astute with."

"No thanks, nerd, we got it," Chris said.

Edd watched with concern as they began lighting the rockets. "But are you sure about the trajectory? The angle that-"

The nerd was cut off as the rockets shot off into the sky. Whereas the jocks were cheering, Edd was watching as the rockets went astray and crashed into a house. His house.

Kevin, who'd been cheering, finally noticed that the rockets had hit Edd's house, and his mouth fell open. The house was battered with gaping holes, and the second story had crumbled entirely.

"Shit," he said.

"Oh my," Edd added.

Nat, Cal, and Chris made a run for it as Edd turned to face them. Kevin was frozen, staring guiltily at the enraged face of the sockheaded boy. His crystal blue eyes were aflame and his nostrils were flaring.

"I told you all, Kevin!" Edd shrieked. "You failed to take in to account the path of the rocket, and now look at what you've done! My home is ruined!" He burst into tears. "Oh, Mother and Father will have my head for this."

The redhead stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "I'm so sorry, man. Honest. I'll take full responsibility. My dad's a carpenter; he'll fix it. And I'll find you a place to stay. Dork, please stop crying. Please?"

Edd pushed himself out of Kevin's grasp, and wiped his eyes. "Thank you. And I'm sure you'll think of a way to repay me, Kevin. Sorry for yelling in such a manner. It was rude of me."

"Nah, man," the jock assured him. "I deserved it. I mean, look at your house."

"Yes, well. I'll be going now. I shall stay with Eddy."

"Wait," Kevin said, grabbing the nerd's arm. "Stay with me. This is my fault. This is how I'll make it up to you. Just stay here for a second. I'll tell my parents."

Edd nodded, and watched Kevin jog inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You blew up the poor boy's house?" Mr. Barr screamed.

Kevin nodded, looking at the floor.

"At least he wants to take responsibility for his actions, dear," Mrs. Barr said, trying to calm her husband down.

"Alright, I'll get the construction crew to rebuild the house free of charge," Mr. Barr said, rubbing his forehead. "It's the least we can do. However, you are going to wait on the Vincents hand and foot. That means, Edd will stay here and you will do anything he asks. And if his parents come to town, the same goes for them. No allowance until the house is rebuilt."

"Go get Eddward," his mother added. "I'll call Samuel and Elizabeth and let them know what happened."

"Kay Mom," Kevin said.

He returned to the nerd, who'd been patiently waiting right where he left him.

"Go inside and make yourself comfortable, dork," he said to Edd. "I'll go to your house and see if any of your stuff made it."

"Thank you, Kevin," the nerd beamed, and headed inside.

The jock made his way to the smoking, demolished house. He sighed, he really did feel bad for destroying the poor nerd's house. He should've let him help. Kevin carefully made his way through the house, wary of falling debris. He held tightly to the railing as he went up the stairs and tiptoed across the unstable floor to Edd's room.

The room was in ruins. There was a huge whole in the back wall and Edd's bed was completely aflame. The closet looked to be intact, though, and Kevin started filling Edd's messenger bag with his clothes. He also found a few of Edd's books that were slightly charred but still readable. He knew how the nerd loved his books. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Kevin made his way out of the house and across the street.

When he returned home, Edd was sprawled out on the couch napping. Kevin set the bag down, sitting beside the snoozing boy. He looked so adorable like that, he couldn't help but think. Then he blushed because he had thought that. Edd was still wearing that stupid hat of his. He never took it off. Kevin wondered what he was hiding. He hooked a finger under the fabric and tugged.

As if on instinct, hands shot up and anchored the hat. Kevin looked down to see Edd holding his hat and glaring up at him.

"Excuse me, Kevin!" he lectured. "Do not go snooping around where you don't belong!"

The redhead jumped back, shocked. "Sorry. Just curious. Uh, hey look, some of your stuff made it. I brought clothes and some of your books."

Edd's face softened. "I was concerned that I may have had to get new clothes. And I'm very pleased that you have salvaged some of my literature." He examined the contents of his messenger bag. "Ah! My favorites! I cannot thank you enough for venturing into my obliterated home to retrieve some of my belongings."

Kevin chuckled. "Don't mention it, Double D."

Edd blushed. Kevin had addressed him by his name, not "dork" or "dweeb." He smiled. "So where shall I store these?"

"My room," Kevin said. "My bed's plenty big enough for two, and this couch isn't that comfortable. You deserve to be comfortable. Mi casa es su casa, as they say."

"You don't have to do that Kevin. The couch is just fine."

"No. I want to. My parents said I have to take care of your every need. "

"Oh, that's not necessary. I am fully capable of taking care of myself, and have been doing so for a long time now."

"Too bad, dweeb. I'm taking care of you. End of discussion."

"Alright."

"So do you want a snack or anything?"

"Anything's fine. Do you have any gluten-free or all natural snacks by chance?"

Kevin sighed. "I'll have to go shopping. How about you make me a list and I'll get whatever you need?"

"Of course, Kevin. But first I must go help Ed and Eddy with a scam idea."

The redhead groaned. "Why do you always let youself get tangled up in Eddy's stupid ideas?"

Edd huffed. "Because he's my friend."

The ravenette left the house, and Kevin shrugged, plopping down on the couch to watch TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter has Kevin hooking up with a slut, which I refuse to write because of my loyalty to KevEdd. No worries, guys. I shall make up for it later. Promise.

Chapter 3  
"Ah, here we are!" Edd said, grabbing a jar from the shelf. "These are high in fiber!"

Kevin had stopped listening and caring a long time ago. He was pushing a cart full of healthy foods that didn't look the least bit appetizing in a supermarket for a nerd to whom he owed a great debt. Needless to say, this day was really sucking.

The two turned into the next aisle and Kevin's stomach dropped. Two football players and a cheerleader. The redhead ducked behind a display.

"Kevin?" Edd called. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my pride," the jock answered.

The sockhead sighed. "They are gone. You can stop being ashamed of me now."

Kevin stood up, and grabbed the cart. The two were silent for a few seconds, until the redhead started to feel bad.

"Look, man," he began. "I'm not ashamed of you. I just don't want my friends to see me hanging around you. It would be bad for my rep."

"That is shame, Kevin," Edd whispered, grabbing a loaf of whole-grain bread.

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Okay, maybe it is. And I'm sorry. But I don't want you to get hurt either. They see you following me around, they'll wanna pound you. It'd be better if we weren't seen together."

"I understand, Kevin."

"Alright, so how about them granola bars? Anything I can eat?"

* * *

The next day, Kevin was sitting next to the window watching his dad and the workers repair the Vincent house. He was waiting for Edd to get back from Eddy's so they could watch the movie they'd rented yesterday.

Finally, the nerd walked through the front door. He quickly headed for the stairs, blocking his face from the redhead.

"Double D?" Kevin called. "You okay over there?"

"Fine," the boy squeaked.

The jock squinted. "Come over here."

"No."

"Double D, come here. Don't make me have to chase you."

Edd sighed, and approached Kevin, sitting beside him on the couch. His face was battered: bloody nose, black eye, busted lip, bruised cheek. The redhead gently turned the nerd's face side-to-side, assessing the damage. Grabbing his hand, Kevin led the boy into the kitchen and started making an icepack.

"Who did this?" he growled over his shoulder.

"Kevin, it's nothing," Edd whimpered. "Really."

"That's not what I asked," Kevin said. He turned to the boy and asked again, more firmly, "Who did this?"

"I think their names are Pete and Joey."

Kevin nodded. Those two were the biggest, meanest guys around. It made sense. He sealed the plastic bag, and went over to the sockhead, cradling the boy's neck and gently pressing the icepack to his eye and cheek. Edd hissed, but remained motionless, staring up at Kevin with those soft big blue eyes.

The redhead melted under Edd's gaze, suddenly feeling very protective over the boy. He didn't want anyone to hurt him, and he'd inflict twice the harm on anyone who did. Pete and Joey were going to pay for this.

"Kevin?" Edd murmured, noticing that Kevin had gone rigid.

The jock sighed, relaxing. "They're not going to get away with this."

"Really, Kevin, I'll be okay."

"No. You're in my care. I'm gonna teach those guys not to mess with my nerd."

Edd flushed. He called him his nerd. His. The ravenette like the sound of that.

The two stared at each other for the longest time, both surprised at what had come out of Kevin's mouth. Sad boy turned, heading back to the living room. He'd called Edd his. It seemed wrong, but it felt right to say it. Like it just made sense.

"Let's watch that movie we rented," he said, clearing his throat.

He heard Edd follow after him and plop down on the couch. Kevin put the movie in the DVD player, and sat on the opposite end of the couch as the opening titles appeared on the screen. The room was very tense as the two tried to stay far away from the other. Eventually, though, Kevin got bored and fell asleep. Not long after, sleep took Edd as well, said boy exhausted from the beating he took. The movie's credit song echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Kevin was warm. Really warm. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he couldn't feel something small and warm in his arms. He moved his hands around, feeling softness, and opened his eyes. Eyes widening, he discovered he was laying on the couch with his arms wrapped around Edd. He didn't move, only stared down at the tiny nerd, who was snoring softly with his face nuzzled against the jock's chest. Kevin couldn't help with notice how cute Edd was.

Edd stirred, half-lidded blue eyes meeting wide green ones. Kevin couldn't help himself. The nerd was too cute. He dipped his head down to kiss him.

He stopped short when he heard the click of the front door, and threw himself on the floor. He tried to hide his blush as he restarted the movie.

"Howdy boys!" Mr. Barr greeted them.

"Hey dad," Kevin said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Salutations, Mr. Barr," Edd added, obviously not aware of anything that had just happened.

"Please, call me Bruce," Bruce smiled.

At that moment, Mrs. Barr, or should I say Kathleen, came in through the back door.

"I brought pizza!" she sang.

"Alright!" Bruce cheered as he entered the kitchen.

Edd stood up. "Coming Kevin?"

The redhead, who was busy hiding his blush, nodded and followed Edd, trying to keep from staring down at the boy's tight ass. He groaned inwardly. What were these feelings? Kevin had always been into girls, and now he was thinking about the nerdy boy from across the street. Hell, he'd almost kissed him. What the hell was happening?

Edd grabbed a plate, and turned to face Kevin, handing him one. One look into those clear, crystal blue eyes, and he knew this wasn't a mistake. He really did like Edd. Did that mean he was gay? He had to do something.

"Are you okay, Kevin?" Edd asked.

Kevin blinked, and cleared his throat. He'd probably been making that weird face he makes when he's thinking too hard. "I'm good. Let's get pizza."

Edd nodded, and turned to do just that, as Kevin continued to battle his innermost thoughts.

* * *

It was midnight. Kevin stood on the far wall from his bed, which was currently populated by a certain adorable nerd in an oversized shirt of Kevin's. His pajamas had been lost, and the redhead had provided sleepwear, not knowing that it would later backfire on him. He couldn't help but stare at Edd. The boy was just so innocent laying there with his soft features, pale skin, and light cute snoring. It was a hot night, so he'd kicked off the covers. He was on his stomach, the shirt riding up to his waist and his boxers hugging his firm ass.

"That's it," Kevin muttered.

He whipped out his phone and dialed the sluttiest girl he could think of.

"Hey Kev," came the stupid valley girl reply.

"Hey Courtney," he said, keeping his back to his source of temptation.

"Whatcha need, cutie pie?" she asked.

"You. Parents home?"

"Nope. Come over right away."

"You got it," he said as he hung up.

Glancing at the angel in his bed once more, he left the house, running to Courtney's house. He knocked and was immediately let in.

* * *

It was now about four in the morning, and Kevin was awake with a blond-haired, tan-skinned slut in his arms. Usually, this was normal for him. He always had sex with random chicks and didn't give a shit. This time, though, it felt wrong. Especially because he was only able to get it up when Edd came to mind, and he was only able to get off picturing the girl as Edd. No matter how hard he tried, her big boobs and long hair just weren't working for him.

He untangled himself from the girl and quickly dressed, leaving her house without a sound. However, as he neared his own house, panic set in. He had to go back into his room. He quietly slipped inside, not expecting to find the desk light on and Edd reading in front of it.

"Edd?" Kevin called. "Why are you up?"

"You could say I'm an early riser," Edd explained, setting his book down. "The better question is, why are you up? And where have you been? You're fully dressed; it appears that you have 'snuck out,' as the kids say."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I was just out. Does it matter where?"

"I suppose it's not my business. It's just that you've been acting peculiar ever since I started staying here. Did I do something to upset you?"

"N-no, Edd, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

Kevin swallowed.

"Ever since you started staying with us, I've been having feelings for you. I always thought I was straight and I used women as objects never feeling for them. That should've been my first clue. And then you come in here with your beautiful blue eyes and soft, pale skin and cute nerdy personality. I really fucking like you, okay."

Needless to say, Edd had never been so stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: What's under Edd's hat? The big question. So scars and pretty girlie hair has been done. I'm going to take a new approach here. Tell me what you think! Also, yes this story is going fast. I'm making this a short fic. It's kind of a prelude to a larger project. SO YES IT'S FAST.

Chapter 4  
"Y-you like me?" Edd whispered.

Kevin looked at the floor, hands in his pockets as he waited to be rejected. His green eyes shut tight when he heard the nerd stand up. However, they shot open when the jock felt a pair of lips meet his. Edd had pressed himself to Kevin and sheepishly kissed him. The redhead smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes as he struggled to believe it was happening.

He took control of the kiss, craning his neck to mold their lips at a better angle. Edd gasped, obviously inexperienced, which Kevin found extremely adorable. He slid his hand up the smaller boy's nightshirt, delighting in another gasp and taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Edd's eyes opened when he felt the foreign appendage enter his mouth. For a moment, all he couldn't think about was the amount of germs entering his body. Then Kevin's tongue met his and every thought in his head vanished.

The redhead gently pushed him up against the bedroom door, attacking the nerd's mouth with everything he'd been holding back. Edd was barely able to keep up with the jock's passion. He just wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him as close as he could.

Finally, they parted, the two panting. Blue eyes slowly opened to meet joyous green ones.

"I like you too, Kevin," Edd grinned.

Kevin smiled, and pecked the boy's lips. "You're so beautiful. Never go home."

Edd giggled. "You know I have to eventually."

"I know," the jock whined, swinging the nerd into his arms.

Edd squealed as he felt his back hit the bed and Kevin's lips meet his neck. He felt a moan leave his lips, and his hand covered his mouth.

Kevin laughed. "You're so innocent. It's just a moan."

"But it was so girlie," Edd said, blushing as he pulled his hat down to hide his face.

The jock, seizing his opportunity, yanked the hat clean off. The nerd, noticing the absence of his hat, tried to cover himself.

"Kevin!" Edd squeaked. "Give that back this moment!"

"Why?" Kevin asked. "What's so horrible that you have to hide it?"

"Just give me my hat!"

"Just let me see. Edd, you're beautiful. Nothing's going to make me think otherwise. Not even a third eye or if your brain is leaking out."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you refuse to let the matter go, then I might as well just show you."

The nerd took his hands away from his head, and shut his eyes as tight as they could go. He felt the redhead's calloused hand sweep through his hair, and he shivered.

"That's it?" Kevin asked, smirking. "It's got personality, if you ask me."

Edd's hair was the business end of an unruly cowlick. He didn't just have one, almost every strand of hair on his head was a cowlick sticking up every which way. The way Kevin saw it, it just made Edd even cuter.

"But it's so unruly!" Edd cried. "No matter how many times I comb it, wet it, or cut it, it always turns out like this. I even tried chemicals, and it got worse. I mean, I look like a porcupine having a bad hair day for crying out loud!"

"Shut up," Kevin said, placing feather-light kisses all over the ravenette's face. "You're fucking adorable. No more hat in the house. Ever."

"But-"

"Ever."

Edd glared. Kevin grinned in response, and resumed his assault on the nerd's neck. He gasped at the sudden contact, and the redhead paused to yank off his shirt and pants. He then grabbed Edd and pulled the large shirt off of him.

"Kevin!" Edd gasped as Kevin sucked at his nipples.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"Y-you're so forward," he stuttered.

"So you want to stop?" Kevin sat up on his knees.

Edd blinked. "No way."

Kevin laughed as he was yanked back down. The two made love all through the night, and for the next week until Edd's house was repaired. And then they did it more there because Edd's parents were never home.

The End.

Author's Note: Short, I know, but this and my other stories should tide you all over until I unveil my new project. Ta-ta for now! I'm actually uploading the first couple chapters today of Bloodthirsty Revenge. It's a Vampire AU I wanted to try Reg KevEdd but Edd later becomes a bit Rev! Give it a try!


End file.
